


SSB: TAS episode 13: Chrom Loves Marth?!

by Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [13]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, Gay, Humor, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: 19-year-old Chrom, the good looking swordsman and the father of Lucina, has a crush on the 16-year-old, king Marth. Chrom loves how the way Marth looks, it all starts with a fight on the rooftopsMarth's POVNote: I don't own the characters or the game, only the story





	SSB: TAS episode 13: Chrom Loves Marth?!

It was another game of Poker day for me, I was sitting on the Poker table with my friends, the Fire Emblem team in the game room. 

We have been playing poker for a few minutes, I found Poker to be boring, like what is the whole point? You just sit and wait while your holding cards. 

I prefer fighting that Poker. But I had to do it because someone in my team, forced me to play this stupid game.

Chrom was the one.

Every single time when we play Poker, he always looks at me with a dreamy look on his face, I actually find that to be disturbing as hell.

"FUCKING YEAH!" Yelled Male Robin, "look what I got, "

"Let me see those cards." Said Ike, he took the cards and looked at them, "I can't believe my eyes, he won Poker for the third time."

"What's with you winning in Poker?" Mumbled Roy.

"I don't know, I think it's luck!" Cheered Male Robin.

"Let's play another game of poker!" Said Female Corrin.

My friends nodded, but I didn't. 

Male Corrin passed out another batch of cards.

The game was about to start again when Master Hand from the speakers said, "Marth, you're up against Chrom, Kirby and Meta Knight in stage Arena Ferox."

I jumped out of my seat in happiness and upset, the happy thing is that I get to fight after a week of not fighting, the upset thing is that I had to fight against Chrom.

Why? Why? Can't I just fight Kirby and Meta Knight? Well, it is called Smash Bros, of course, one of your teammates had to fight you too.

"What you know, you're up against me." Said Chrom as he laid a hand on my left shoulder.

I pushed his hand off my shoulder and proceed to the teleporters, (those are the only ways to get to the stages), as I proceed. 

"What was that for?" Said Chrom as he catches up to me, "You always let me put my hand on your shoulder."

"I actually found that to be distracting Chrom," I said as I got out my sword.

Chrom got mad, he grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to him, "If you like it or not, I am still going to put my hand on your shoulder." 

I mumbled angerly.

He was about to say more when Master Hand said from the speakers, "Marth and Chrom, please proceed to the stage,"

Chron let go of my hands and went to the teleporters. 

What was that? After 3 seconds I went to the teleporters. Then, I teleported to our teams' stage, Arena Ferox. It kinda reminds me of back home.

Kirby and Meta Knight were already at the stage, with their arms crossed, and their faces look mad. 

Meta Knight spoke, "What took you two so long?"

Chrom lied, "Sword issues," 

The puffballs sighed and got ready to fight. 

Master Hand counted, "3... 2... 1... GO!" 

As we started fighting.

23 minutes later 

After 23 minutes of fighting, Kirby got knocked out of the stage by Chrom, this causes Meta Knight to stab Chron in the chest so hard, blood squirt on my face

Meta knight removed his sword and throw off Chrom off the stage in anger, Smash Bros can be a fun place to live, but, there are fighting and blood, Chrom got things through his chest twenty-two times so I guess he will be fine?

I wasn't watching as Meta Knight kicked my head and I fall out of the stage, Meta Knight wins again, I did not have a problem with that, Meta Knight may be the best fighters, but he's actually a nice guy if you be nice to him back.

I teleported back to the living room, kirby hugged Meta knight and kissed him on the mask, Meta knight blushed and grinned under his mask, I can tell he's grinning because whatever he blushes, he would grin or his eyes changed to a different colour.

I was about to left the living room when I heard Chrom said in anger, "MARTH!" 

I turned around to face an anger Chrom. 

Kirby and Meta Knight looked what was going on. 

I said trying to play cool, "Yes Chrom?"

He said in anger, "What the fuck was that? I got stabbed in the chest and you didn't help me? How could you?"

"You should of watch where those objects come from Chrom," I said.

"Ohhhhhh! ROASTED!" Said Kirby and Meta Knight.

Chrom yelled at them, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" 

Meta Knight said, "Calm down Google Chrome, it's just an accident, and I think Marth is right, you do need to watch out for objects."

Chrom yelled at Meta knight again, "MY NAME IS NOT GOOGLE CHROME!" He turned to face me again. "You, you're coming with me, to the rooftops." 

I was about to say no when he grabbed my arm and walked me to the rooftops in anger.

6 minutes later

Chrom opened the rooftop door and pushed me outside on the floor, it feels like I was defeated, I could try to fight but I don't want to hurt Chrom, because he's my friend, even he did give me dreamy looks and put his hand on my shoulder.

I got off from the rooftop floor. "What the hell was that for?" 

He said, "So those puffballs won't listen to our conversation, now, where was I? Ah yes-" 

"Can we just move on? It was just an accident, why don't you understand?" I spoke.

Chrom for some reason yelled at me for disturbing him from talking, like what is his problem? 

He was acting fine in poker. 

I told him that he needs to calm down, but he yelled, "CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!?"

I said raising my voice a little bit, "What did I just say!? Calm down Chrom!" 

he yelled much louder, "HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH MARTH! SO I DON'T HAVE TO HEAR YOUR GAY VOICE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU ANYMORE MARTH!"

I said, "Fine, if you want to act like that, I'm leaving." As I turned around and walked the other direction. 

Just as I was about to go inside.

Chrom turned me around roughly to face him. "How dare you? I thought we are friends Marth-" 

"SHUT UP CHROM! YOU SAID MY VOICE IS GAY SO SHUT UP ABOUT IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

I heard Chrom took out his sword. "Why you little- PIECE OF SHIT!" As he almost sliced my head in half.

I then took out mine and we duel. 

I can't believe that I am fighting with my friend.

As we duel for a few minutes, Chrom punch my sword, my sword went flying and it landed on the floor, how did I miss that? I was so good at dodging thing. I think it's because I'm fighting who I cared about.

I was about to go and get it when Chrom pushed me, so I was on my back on the rooftop floor and he pinned me down, hard. 

We finally made eye contact, his blue eyes were like mine, then he realized what he was doing. 

We stared at each other for a few seconds until out of nowhere. He kissed me straight on my lips.

I was shocked, did Chrom had feelings for me? Is that why he gave me those dreamy looks? I didn't know what to do now, I just didn't move at all, and then again out of nowhere, I kissed him back. I then shut my eyes after that.

I wrapped my arms around his back and moaned into the kiss. 

Chrom dips his tongue inside my mouth. 

When he broke the kiss, a line of saliva was connected to our tongues. 

Chrom looked down at me and I look up at him and smiled.

Chrom sit up. "I'm sorry I pinned you down to the rooftop floor Marth, it was a mistake, I was just so mad, I-" 

I cut him off by saying, "You don't need to apologize, I understand you can get mad sometimes, I actually had feelings for you."

Chrom smiled, "Thanks Marth, I love you..." 

I smiled, "I love you too Chrom," 

He smiled more and kissed me, after a few minutes of kissing.

Chrom sits up again and took off my armour. 

"Oh no, you got of be kidding me Chrom, not here," I said.

Chrom ignores me, he just took off his armour instead.

I sighed and go along what are we doing, Chrom kissed me again on my lips.

34 minutes later 

After that insane sex, I was breathing hard and Chrom wrapped his arms around me while breathing hard as well.

We did all the sex things, anal sex, oral sex and normal sex. Chrom cum like 3 times inside of me. 

The first one was when I suck his length, hard, the second was when he was fucking my ass hole, and the third one was when he was fucking my anus hole, and my hips hurt like hell.

Chrom said, "Sorry I fucked you insanely, I was super excited to have sex, I haven't had sex in like since I was 16-years-old."

I sit up and put on my armour on.

Chrom said, "Where are you going?" 

I replied, "I was thinking of the others, they might be waiting for us." 

Chrom got up quickly and put on his armour on, fast. Ne took my hand and we run down to the game room.

When we arrived, my friends were actually waiting for the whole time.

I said, "Guys, were you waiting for us for 69 minutes?" 

Male Corrin said, "We had to because it was Ike's idea to wait for you two, and plus where did you go when the battle was done?" 

I lied, "We went shopping, Master Hand told us to." And later smiled.

My friends said, "Ahhh, ok." 

I and Chrom were about to sit on the poker table when Meta Knight came in the game room with Kirby. "That's a lie! Marth and Chrom had sex!" 

Kirby said, "It's true,"

I and Chrom gasped 

My friends looked at me.

Lucina said, "Father..... How could you have sex with my brother?" 

Chrom said, "Oh my god Lucina, Marth is not my son, and Meta Knight, how did you find out that I and Marth had sex?"

Meta Knight and Kirby smirked at each other.

Kirby said, "Well, easy to explain, I and Meta Knight were watching behind the exit door after what Chrom was planning to do with Marth." 

Meta Knight said, "And I was expecting Chrom to beat up Marth, but nope, I and Kirby got a sweet treat from the two love knights in shining armour."

I and Chrom blushed and were embarrassed. 

I can't believe Kirby and Meta Knight watched us. 

Chrom said, "Why? Why would you do that?" 

Kirby said, "Ah, just for new relationships." 

I said to my friends, "Sorry guys, the truth is that I loved Chrom, I had to have sex with him," 

My friends smiled.

Female Robin said, "It's ok Marth, we have seen some weird shit in the past, like for example: seeing a man love a kid-" 

She was cut off by Meta Knight's sword by her neck, "Don't you dare mention that again Female Robin." 

Female Robin nodded.

Kirby said to me, "Anyways, I hope you two have a great relationship, if you do, I will mark you two the best relationship of Smash Bros." 

He smiled and left with Meta Knight. 

"Wouldn't that be cheating since Chrom and Female Robin got married?" Kirby said from the distance.

"I agree with you, maybe she will 'snap' out of it," Meta Knight said.

"We will see," said Kirby.

My friends and I stayed silent for a while, at least the puffballs didn't make fun of us.

Female Corrin broke the silence, "Who wants pizza?"

The end


End file.
